


This Body Of Wonder And Uncertainty

by Thistlerose



Series: So Effed Up We Belong Together [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief, smutty follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/95186/chapters/130173">Armed With Every Precious Failure</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Body Of Wonder And Uncertainty

Jim is all over him the second he gets him inside: unwinding the scarf from his neck, peeling back the heavy woolen overcoat. It drops to the floor with a _whump_ , and then Jim's hands are on his face, his shoulders, his hips, guiding him, maneuvering him, undressing him. Leonard can't quite keep up, but that's okay. Jim doesn't seem to mind. The kid knows what he's doing.

Leonard focuses on kissing Jim, which he's decided is his new favorite thing in the universe. Cradling Jim's face, Leonard teases his lips with almost delicate flicks of his tongue. He does this until the soft lips just open for him, so inviting, and then he goes for it like he hasn't gone for anything in a long, long time. He fucks his way in with long, sure strokes, and Jim obviously likes that because he starts to whine high in his throat. The sound gets into Leonard, maybe through his fingertips, which are busy stroking Jim's neck and chest, gets into his blood as it rushes to his dick.

They break the kiss so Jim can pull Leonard's sweater over his head. Jim lost his own shirt sometime earlier, which comes as no surprise since the stupid thing was hanging from his elbows before they even got back to the dorm. Once the sweater is off, Leonard looks at Jim. The only light comes from the moon shining through the window, and all Leonard can see are contours: the curve of a muscular shoulder, the slash of a cheekbone, limestone-pale, and hard.

Then Jim grins and Leonard can see the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, and he thinks, _I need to kiss him again. I fucking_ need _to_. So he reaches for Jim, and when their mouths meet this time, Leonard doesn't bother showing off. He plunges in deep while Jim's hands fumble with his belt and pants, yanking both open, shoving them down over his hips.

By the time Jim has him naked and on the bed – which he has to sweep clear of junk before pushing him down – Leonard is buzzing. He can't even think. All he knows is that he wants, no he _needs_ something. And Jim is going to give it to him. Oh, yes he is. Leonard can tell by the look on his face: that grin, quicksilver in the moonlight, and those eyes. Jesus fuck, those _eyes_. Jim is going to give him exactly what he needs and it's going to be amazing.

Holding his gaze, Jim crawls up the bed. He's naked too, and Leonard arches to meet him, lets out a strangled moan when Jim skims a palm over his chest and belly.

"You like that?"

Leonard pants. The question doesn't seem to require an answer.

"Hm, I don't hear a 'yes.' How 'bout this?" Jim licks the pad of his thumb, then rubs it up the vein on Leonard's cock, from the root to the tip. Leonard shouts and bucks his hips, and Jim says, "Still not a 'yes.' You're hard to please, Leonard McCoy."

Holding Leonard's hips, Jim kisses his way up. He pauses to rub his cheeks against Leonard's belly and ribs, scratching him with his stubble, then turning his face so he can lap at the roughened, sensitized skin.

"What do you like?" Jim muses as he nibbles on Leonard's collarbone. His fingers are on Leonard's nipples now, playfully tracing circles around them. His erection nudges Leonard's belly. "Talk to me. Usually you're so mouthy. This is weird."

Somewhere in Leonard's brain, there's a clever retort. He can't find it, and after a few seconds, he gives up looking for it. Jim's mouth is on his left nipple now, while his fingers continue to play with the right. Leonard twists, angling his hips, trying to get his erection lined up with Jim's. He needs more contact, more – something. He doesn't know. He can't find the words, and now Jim is _humming_ , he's fucking humming with his lips still closed around Leonard's nipple, and _fuck_. Leonard drops his head back against the pillow and mouths helplessly at the air.

Jim lifts his head. "I know what you'll like." He pushes himself up and rolls off the bed. For a second or two, Leonard is confused. Then Jim's hands wrap around his ankles, tugging him toward the foot of the bed, spreading his legs. Craning his neck, looking up through sweat-clumped lashes, Leonard watches the beautiful curve of Jim's neck and shoulders as he lowers his mouth.

"Yes," he whispers as Jim's lips close around the head of his cock. "Yes, _yes_."

Jim takes him deeper, and suddenly he can't hear anything above the roar of blood in his ears. Exploding stars fill his eyes. Jim's mouth is an amazing thing, so hot and wet, and Leonard tries hard not to thrust, he tries so hard that his entire body begins to tremble and the sweat rolls down him, and he has to, has to–

Jim's hands are working between his legs, lifting his balls, nudging his perineum. Two fingers sneak lower. Leonard feels them push between his cheeks, spreading him wider. "No," he groans as one fingertip probes his entrance. "No, Jim–"

He tenses, but Jim withdraws his hand at once, and raises his head. Leonard's dick slips out of his mouth. It bobs in the cool air, a thin string of pre-come or drool – or both – connecting the slit to Jim's lower lip. Jim wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry."

The wariness in his tone makes Leonard's stomach jump. All too clearly, he remembers their fight that afternoon. Jim thought he didn't want him. Jim thought he didn't even like him.

Jim licks his lips. "Not your thing, huh?"

"Not tonight," says Leonard. And yeah, there's a story there, but that's not for tonight either. "Come here." He reaches for Jim, whom he senses has drifted away from him slightly. "C'mon."

He shifts onto his side, and Jim crawls in next to him. Leonard kisses him, sweeping the pad of his thumb across his cheekbone. "I should be the one taking care of you, anyway," he says. "It's gonna be your birthday in – what? Five minutes?"

"Something like that."

Leonard wonders at the indulgent note in Jim's voice, but he isn't going to ask about it now. A minute ago, he was so close to coming, and if he doesn't get his release soon… He licks his palm, but Jim says, "Let me," and captures his wrist, turning his hand around and guiding it to his lips.

He's fast, thank God, and as soon as Leonard's palm is slick with saliva, Jim releases him. Leonard pushes Jim onto his back and raises himself slightly, nudging his thigh between Jim's spread legs. He wraps his fingers around their erections and starts to jerk them off, slowly at first, then with increasing speed as heat and pressure build inside him and his balls tighten.

"Fuck, _Bones._ " Jim has a death-grip on his shoulders. He arches his hips, digging his heels into the mattress. "God, your hands. I fucking _love_ your hands. _Fuck_ , fuck, Bones–"

"Who's mouthy?" Leonard latches his lips to the pulse point at Jim's throat, and sucks hard. He twists his wrist, and then Jim is shuddering beneath him, coming hard, his semen splashing their bellies and Leonard's forearm. Leonard is right there with him, and whatever he says, whatever he does is lost in the thunderous beat of his heart and the rush of white noise behind his eyes.

*

Jim mutters, " _Fuck._ "

"Later." He sounds like something that crawled up out of someplace deep and dark.

Jim's laughter is soft against his neck. "Not what I meant. D'you wanna shower?"

"Later." He can feel fluids drying on his skin, and ordinarily he'd be all in favor of soap and a stream of scalding water, but he doesn't think he can get up right now. And even if he could, he doesn't want to let go of Jim.

"Okay." Jim shifts in his loose embrace, getting into a more comfortable position. Their legs are a hopeless tangle, the sheets and blankets bunched up in inconvenient places, but who cares? Leonard imagines he'll care later on, but for now…

"Bones? Hey." Jim's fingers are on his lips. "Stay with me a sec."

"M'still 'wake."

"Okay. Just – don't freak out if I'm not here in the morning. And don't freak out now," he adds quickly as Leonard opens his eyes. "This was fucking amazing. _You_ are fucking amazing. It's just – it's my birthday, and I'm always kind of … weird … on my birthday. I need to be alone, part of the day. So I'm going to go for a jog in the morning. And then I think I'm going to go to the library to study. But then I want to come to your place. And I want to…" Leonard feels him shrug. "I don't know. Just … be with you. Is that fucked up?"

Everything's a little fucked up on some level, Leonard thinks. But he smiles and threads his fingers through Jim's sweat-matted hair, pulling him close for a kiss. "It's fine, darlin." At the endearment, a contented sigh slips through Jim's lips, and Leonard kisses him again.

"I don't want to celebrate, or anything. I don't want a cake. Don't want you to sing." Now his laughter is shaky.

Leonard keeps kissing him, fingers moving gently through his hair, like he's some wild creature that needs to be coaxed into staying. "No singing. No cake."

"I just…" Jim's fingers splay against Leonard's chest, not pushing him away, just resting there over his heart. "…Want you."

"You got me," Leonard says, leaning up to kiss his brow.

8/25/10


End file.
